


Dance with me

by drdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Swing Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: “I really have to stop agreeing to things during sex.”
Dean agrees to take you dancing.





	

Dean groaned and put his face in his hands, “I really have to stop agreeing to things during sex.”

  
“But you made your bed and now you have to lie in it.” You smiled at him. “Now hop to it!”

  
“I WAS lieing in bed, and you’ve made me get out of it!” Dean playfully yelled at you.

  
You couldn’t stop laughing, it was true, you had just dragged Dean out of bed after a late afternoon nap to fulfill his promise that he made to you last night in bed. You knew the best way to get him to do things for you was to pretend like you didn’t want to put out so he would bargain with you for sex. It really was a win-win for you as not only did you get great sex with Dean Winchester, but you also got other things out of it. Last week you had him give your car a full tune up, oil change and detail. That wasn’t too hard to get him to agree to, as he had always loved working with cars. But today he was dragging his feet.

  
You drag Dean into a nearby building. “Come on Dean, it won't be so bad.”

  
“That’s what you think! You’re not the one who has to suffer.” He pouted.

  
“You are the one who is going to be stepping on MY feet, so I might be suffering more than you!” You wink at him.

  
“But you actually LIKE dancing and you know what to do! I’ve never done this before!”

  
You tried to sell Dean on swing dancing. “It will be fun! It will help with your hunting! It teaches you body awareness, nonverbal communication, and coordination. All very useful hunting skills.”

  
Dean facepalms, “Babe, I think I have those things down.”

  
“Great then dancing should be a breeze! Plus you get to tell me what to do, and I know that you love being able to boss me around.” You wag your eyebrows at Dean. “Come on stop being such a sourpuss, it's going to be fun! It's a workout and you get to hold onto me all night!”

  
Dean slouches his shoulders in resignation. “Fine! Lets just get this done and over with.”

  
The beginner class was for basic 6 count east coast swing. Dean didn’t like that you had to keep switching partners every 2 minutes. But he was able to pick up the basic step and an under arm turn pretty quickly before the class ended.

  
“That wasn’t too bad.” He said to you at the end of class.

  
“No, you are a real natural at it! I’m going to have to bring you here every week so you can get good at it and we can really tear up the dance floor!” You smile up at him. “Now it's time to practice all those new dance skills that you just learned.”

  
“Practice!??” Dean stammered.

  
“Yes! That's the only way to get any good is to practice!” At that moment the lights went down and the music came on. “May I have this dance?” You reached your hands out to Dean.

  
Dean shakes his head at you, but he grabs ahold of your hands and pulls you in. He easily starts to dance with you and leads you for a few under arm turns. “I really need to learn some more moves. This is getting kind of boring just doing the basic step and one under arm turn.” He looks around at the dance floor to see it full with other couples. “Other people are doing some way more cool things.”

  
“Well if we keep coming week after week you can learn some new moves each time, and in no time we can have you owning the dance floor!”

  
“That might not be so bad. Sammy has been on my case that I need to exercise more. And this is way better then going for a run like he does.”

  
“That’s what I have been trying to tell you Dean. This is way more fun than going to the gym! And it's something that we can do together.” You had been trying to get him to come with you to go dancing for months. You knew that he didn’t see it as manly enough, but you were pretty sure that he would like it when he got there, and sure enough you were right. “This group meets here every week at the same time, and they always have a lesson before the dance starts. We could start coming more often together, maybe even make a date night of it.”

  
Dean seems to mull it over in his head. “That actually doesn’t sound so bad, as long as date night includes burgers and pie.”

  
“That sounds like a pretty good date night to me, maybe we could even go to that old 50s style diner down the street, make it a whole retro date night. Something to really look forward to every week.” You smiled up at him as the two of you continued to dance, just doing the basic step.

  
“Well, you got yourself a date then babe. Anything to keep you happy.” Dean leaned in and kissed you. “I guess I don’t have to stop agreeing to things during sex then.”

  
“Nope, how do you think I get you to agree to anything?” You wink at Dean.

  
“I knew it! You’re just using me to get things done!”

  
You laugh at him “Yes Dean, you have me all figured out.”


End file.
